Was it that obvious?
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the extended ending to the man in the yellow suit episode. Joe gives Iris some perspective involving her and Barry. This is a westallen story at its core. This story is pure romantic fluff at its best.


**Was it that obvious?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the flash or its characters.

**Summary: **This is the extended ending to the man in the yellow suit episode. Joe gives Iris some perspective involving her and Barry. This is a westallen story at its core. This story is pure romantic fluff at its best.

Joe came home after a long day in the central city police department. It had been a week since the man in the yellow suit attacked and its been abnormally quiet in the city. No meta-humans have emerged since the man in yellow appeared. It had just been murders and robberies all by human perpetrators. Joe was thankful for the normality.

Joe noticed iris sitting on the sofa staring at her laptop lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him walk in the house. He had noticed that something was on her mind as of late. He managed to see what was on her laptop screen.

_What to do when your best friend is in love with you?_

"Hi honey."

Hearing her father snapped her out of her daze. She shut the laptop screen and jumped up from the couch. "DAD! Hi!" She walked over and kissed her father hello. "How was work?"

"Fine." He looked at iris walk back to her computer pretending that nothing was wrong. He's seen this look before. "Honey, are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Iris sighed and looked at her father. "Barry told me he's in love with me."

Joe was briefly stunned, but that was soon followed by a very large smile across his face. He started to laugh and then finally said to a very confused Iris, "I waited a very long time for that kid to say that."

Iris looked at her father with shock and said "Wait, you knew?! It was that obvious….and your ok with that?!

"Why wouldn't I be? He's not your actual brother and he been your best friend for as far back as I can remember. You two are perfect for each other!."

"But I'm with eddie."

"I know that sweetheart."

"Im also really confused and don't know what to do!" Iris said with an exasperated tone.

Joe sighed as he looked at his daughter. He really wanted to help his daughter out with this. As he looked at iris, he noticed as she was pacing back and forth that she was twirling a ring that was all too familiar to the detective.

"Is that mom's ring?"

"Replica," Iris said with a smile, "It was a…."

"Barry?" Joe finished before Iris could continue. He smiled and thought to himself that only Barry would replicate a ring for Iris. He knew then exactly how to help.

"Iris, you remember how you felt when barry was struck by that lightening?"

Iris looked at her father surprised that he would ask such a question. "Of course I do! I was upset! I was devastated! My best friend in this world was in a coma and I was afraid he was going to die on me!"

Joe smiled as he saw his plan was working. "You remember how you felt when you saw him that day at jitters?"

Joe watched as his daughters face light up. "Of course I do. Barry was alive and I was the happiest I've been in a long time. It felt like something that was missing was finally…."

Joe watched Iris trail off as a sudden realization had hit her. She grasped the ring and she said "Oh my god…it was that obvious." She then grabbed her coat, kissed her dad and then walked out the door. Joe had considered texting Barry giving him a head up, but he decided to make it a surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry was staring blankly at the board that held his mothers case. It had been a difficult week for Barry. The training to increase his speed for the next time he encountered the reverse-flash wasn't going as well as he had hoped. But to be honest with himself, it was probably because he knew Iris was moving in with eddie soon and it was killing him.

It was a huge relief to finally tell Iris that he loved her. He was also on some level actually happy her, but it made him really angry. He had acknowledged how angry their relationship made him after the encounter with prism. But he did genuinely want iris to be happy, so he let it go. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear iris calling his hame for the past minute.

"BARRY!"

He snapped out of it and noticed that Iris was standing in the entrance of the lab.

"Iris! Hi!" He jumped of from his chair. He was going to walk to her, but stopped himself. Forcing a smile on his face that he was all to practiced with, he looks at her and said "Shouldn't you be getting ready to move in with eddie?"

"Actually I gave him back the key, after I had broke up with him."

Guilt washed over barry, "Look Iris, I wasn't trying…"

"Barry,wait!" Iris interrupted him. "Let me finish this because if I stop Im afraid that I never will say this." Barry closed his mouth as Iris took a deep breath. She looked at barry and continued what she was saying.

"So yes, I did break up with eddie. That was about two hours ago. I had spent the rest of the time sitting in jitters trying to decide what to say to you. What you told me took me by complete surprise. You and I have been friends since we were 11 and we know each other so well. So as I sat in jitters, I realized how obvious it was…..about how I felt for you."

Barry had shaken his head in disbelief. He did not expect this was the direction that this was going. Iris just smiled at him as she kept going.

"Like I said, you've been my best friend since I was 11. I talk to you about absolutely everything. Im always the happiest when you and I are spending time together and it really does hurt when you and I aren't together. Hell, there were times I was with eddie that ive thought about you."

It had taken all of barrys willpower not to smile when she said that. He couldn't tell if she meant to say that, but barry didn't care. Iris couldn't believe that she said that out loud, got her head back on track and continued with what she was saying.

"So, what im basically trying to say is that ive realized…I love you too bear." She looked up at barry and he was completely stunned. "Please say, do something."

It was at that exact moment where barry ran up to iris and kissed her. It was everything that Barry had imagined and he was sure that iris had enjoyed it as well. She was however in stunned silence and Barry had suddenly realized why.

When he ran up to her, it was at super speed.

He just involuntarily revealed to iris that he was the flash.

He had stepped back from iris. "Ok, so full disclosure….Im the flash." He then waited for iris's reaction, but she just walked up to him and kissed him harder. After several minutes or hours, barry didn't care, they broke apart. Iris then said, "Ok, so we obviously have a lot to talk about, so you're buying me dinner." Iris smiled as she took his hand and led him out of the lab.

Barry at that moment was the happiest he had ever been. He knew then that with Iris, he not only knew he could take the reverse-flash, but with her by his side, he could take on the world.

**The end.**

**Authors note: **Wow, my first story over 1K. I had gotten the idea for this story after first watching the man in the yellow suit, but it took me a while to write it.I love the flash and love watching barry and iris scenes. Having been put into the friend zone more than once with a girl that I like, I relate a lot to barry. As always my faithful readers, If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
